


Quarantine Date

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [12]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Cuddling, Date Night, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Quarantine can be really tough and Jim's starting to feel the effects of it. Dwight decides to treat his husband during this tough time.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Quarantine Date

**Author's Note:**

> So quarantine is still going on where I am going which I'm grateful for because it protects and saves lives, but it definitely can be tough some days, so I wanted to write a fic about that. Of course I had to include my favorite elements which are Jim and Dwight being parents and Jim and Dwight just being so in love with each other. Hope everyone is safe and healthy!

"Yeah so quarantine's still going on. It's been... interesting" Jim said, squinting at the camera, as he faced the sun. Dwight was in the background digging and Philip was next to him, plopped down on the ground and watching his father in amazement. 

"We've been busy with Philip. He's so young so he doesn't know what's going on and I am envious of a two year old" Jim said, giving a tired smile and raising his eyebrows. "Dwight's been busy with farming, so by the time we have time together both of us are tired from working and taking care of Philip so that's been kinda tough" Jim said sighing. 

"I better go. It's almost Philip's nap time" Jim said, waving goodbye to the camera and trudging to where his husband and child were. 

Dwight watched his husband and Philip walk into the house, Philip waving goodbye to him over Jim's shoulder. Dwight leaned against his shovel and put his chin on top of it. 

"Quarantine has been fine. I have had more time then ever to focus on the farm and Philip" Dwight said to the camera, smiling proudly as he talked about his son and his farm.

"Jim's fine. Why do you keep asking me if Jim is okay?" Dwight said, staring at the camera in an annoyed and confused expression. The camera crew told Dwight how Jim had seemed a little sad and like he missed spending time with Dwight. "We do spend time together..." Dwight said defensively, but trailed off when he tried to think of examples of them spending time together that didn't involve them falling asleep as soon as they got in bed. "Hmm" he said, giving a grim expression the the camera, "thank you for alerting me" Dwight said, nodding at the camera and returning to his work. 

As he worked, he thought of ways to treat Jim with something special. Before quarantine, it was easy for the two to have someone from the office babysit and the two would be able to get out and eat dinner or even go run errands. It would be always be nice to get and it be the two of them. With quarantine though, it was so easy to get wrapped with working at home, taking care of Philip, and tending to the farm and its daily chores. 

"Dammit" Dwight thought. How could he be so foolish to neglect Jim? Jim has always been nothing but amazing to Dwight, giving him time to himself by taking Philip down for naps so that Dwight could work or things like that, but Dwight had just taken all that stuff for granted and now Jim was unhappy. So unhappy that he felt more comfortable showing his emotions to the documentary crew, rather than his own husband. 

Dwight had to do something amazing for Jim, plain and simple. 

Philip had been fussing all day since he had woken up from his nap, so the two had decided he needed to sleep as soon as possible. Jim rubbed his tired eyes as he walked downstairs to the kitchen. He gave a small smile to Dwight as he sat down on the stool in their kitchen. 

"Philip down?" Dwight asked, "yeah" Jim said with a yawn, putting his elbows on the table and laying his chin on top of his hands. "Why are you wearing a dress shirt?" Jim asked, looking at Dwight in surprise. Jim himself was wearing his jeans and a grey long sleeve shirt that was covered in Philip's drool and what might be milk stains? He wasn't too sure. 

"Ha why are you wearing a dress shirt?" Dwight said, awkwardly smiling at Jim. "What are you talking about?" Jim asked, smiling and looking at Dwight in bewilderment. "Oh nothing. Want to come outside with me?" Dwight asked, aiming for nonchalant. 

Jim gave him a confused look, "um sure? Dwight are you finally going to murder me?" Jim asked, laughing at his husband, but slightly concerned at Dwight's strange behavior and why was he wearing a dress shirt at 7 pm on a quarantine night?! 

"Oh Jim" Dwight said chuckling, walking them down to the backyard. Dwight reached for Jim's hand and laced their fingers together. Jim smiled down at their joined hands, Dwight smiled too; excited to see how Jim would react to what he had planned. 

"Wow" Jim said, his eyes and mouth open in surprise as he looked at their backyard. The trees were wrapped in fairy lights and in-between two trees there was a small table set up with flowers and food on it. "Dwight" Jim said, looking at his husband adoringly. "Do you like it?" Dwight asked, biting his lip nervously as he looked at Jim. "Like it? It's so sweet. Thank you Dwight" Jim said, smiling brightly and hugging Dwight.

Dwight squeezed Jim tightly and buried his face on top of Jim's shoulder. "I'm sorry for not taking care of you Jim" Dwight said sincerely, laying kisses on Jim's shoulder. Jim tried to protest, but Dwight stopped him and pulled back. "Jim I haven't been spending that much time with you and that's not fair. You deserve all of my attention and I shouldn't have been taking you for granted" Dwight said, looking at Jim. Jim smiled and nodded, "thank you Dwight. You're the best husband ever" Jim said, taking Dwight's hand and kissing it. 

Dwight smiled and led Jim to the little table. "For you Mr. Halpert" Dwight said, beckoning to the table and pulling Jim's seat out for him. "Why thank you Mr. Schrute" Jim said smirking up at Dwight. "So what's on the menu?" Jim asked, raising his brow. "Well I've prepared a nice vegetable stew, a loaf of bread, and for dessert a nice chocolate pie" Dwight says, smiling at Jim from across the table. 

"Dwight, this is amazing. Thank you" Jim says, a bright smile on his face. Dwight smiled back and raised his glass to meet with Jim's. Jim winced at the taste of Beet wine, "wow that's always something else" Jim said putting the glass down. Dwight agrees, but as usual is immune to the terrible taste of his self concocted drink and takes Jim's words as praise. 

The two finish their meal and move their chairs so that they are sitting side by side and looking to the trees. "The lights look amazing. Philip is going to love them" Jim said, pressing his lips to the side of Dwight's forehead as he lays on Jim's shoulder. Dwight looked up "yeah he will" he said, smiling at Jim. Jim looked back down and moved Dwight so that he could kiss Dwight's lips at a better angle. Dwight's eyes fluttered close as Jim's lips pressed against his. 

"I love you" Dwight mumbled against Jim's lips, pecking him softly. "I love you too" Jim replied, smiling into the kiss. Jim wrapped both his arms around Dwight, keeping them warm in the breezy spring night. Dwight lay in the comfort of his husbands arms, enjoying the warmth and familiarity of his husband. Jim would occasionally press kisses on Dwight's forehead and his cheek, enjoying how Dwight's face would scrunch up every time he did. 

Jim held onto Dwight's shoulders as they walked into their bedroom. "Here I'll get that for you" Jim said, pushing Dwight gently down on the bed and reaching down to unbutton Dwight's shirt. "Thanks" Dwight said tiredly, smiling up at Jim. Jim smiled as he unbuttoned Dwight's shirt, running his hands lightly across Dwight's chest. He traced his collarbone and bent down to kiss Dwight. First starting at Dwight's lips, to the side of his neck, and down to his collarbone. Dwight giggled at the ticklish feeling of Jim's lips on his sensitive skin, "Jim" he said, pulling Jim's head up to kiss him fully on the lips. 

Jim chuckled against Dwight's lips and kissed him back. "Love you" Jim said, holding both sides of Dwight's head in his hands. "Love you too" Dwight said, tilting his neck up to kiss Jim on the nose. The faint sound of Philip's cries first reached the baby monitor and then their ears. Jim sighed and chuckled, "of course" he said, pecking Dwight once more on the lips. "I'll go get him" Dwight said, getting up from the bed. "Wait for me, okay?" Dwight said, smiling at Jim. 

When Dwight returned his husband was fast asleep, laying upright over the covers in the bed. Dwight let out a small, adoring chuckle when he saw Jim. "God I love him" Dwight thought, smiling to himself. He took off his pants and shivered slightly in just his boxers and a wife beater He walked over to Jim's side of the bed. He gently touched Jim's shoulder and shook him awake. Jim woke up, "what I'm up" he said, blinking rapidly. Dwight laughed, "mhm, get up so you can change" Dwight told him. Jim made a grumbling sound, but moved off the bed anyway. He lay his head on Dwight's shoulder, Dwight wrapped his arms around Jim, kissing the back of his neck. "Love you" he whispered, "love you too" Jim whispered into the crook of Dwight's shoulder. Dwight smiled and rubbed his hand up and down Jim's back, laying soft kisses on him.


End file.
